Something Wicca This Way Comes
by Magnus Halliwell
Summary: What if the Charmed Ones had been male? 3 brothers instead of 3 sisters? This is the first episode altered for that. Please don't hate me
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

**Something Wicca This Way Comes**

**Prologue  
**

"Come on baby, good girl," Serena cooed over her cat putting the bowl of her food down for her.

Oblivious to the figure watching her ever move she moved back over to her altar, lighting each of the candles with a burst of flame from her finger.

"Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down," she recited the spell whilst the figure crept up behind her, she finally noticed and spun around, "what are you doing here?"

The figure smiled and drove the blade through the witch's heart.

**[-]**

"Payt?" Pan called for his brother as he walked through the front door.

"In here! Working on the chandelier."

"Sorry I'm late."

"What else is new?" Paty grumbled, "Pan I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six."

"I just didn't realize how long I was in China town," Pan shrugged nervously, "did Jerri call?"

"No, but she had a package delivered. What were you doing in China town anyway? I thought you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did but I want to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow."

"So… that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?"

"No, but this just may get me the job," Pan pointed out showing his brother the bottle of port to which he only scowled.

"Jerri sent you port?"

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe," he stated before his eyes were caught by something else, "oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester," Payt answered while Pan excitedly picked it up and flipped it over to see the inscription on the back.

"'To my three wonderful sons. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom.' We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoenix. That boy is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

"You're always so hard on him."

"Pan, the boy has no vision, no sense of the future."

"I… really think Phoenix's coming around," Pan said slowly hoping his brother would take the hint.

"Well, as long as he doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."

**[Opening Credits]**

"Well, it's about time!" Darryl complained angrily as his partner finally arrived at the victim's apartment.

"I got here as soon as I heard," Angela pointed out defensively, "another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties?"

"I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been?"

"Checking out a lead."

"What lead?"

"One that didn't go anywhere."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop," Angela admitted and Darryl suppressed the urge to groan.

"You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer," Darryl said instead.

"I wanna solve these murders," Angela protested fiercely, "someone's after witches."

"Women."

"That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame."

"Wrong. Double edged steel knife."

"Right. That's an athame, it's a ceremonial tool. Witch's use them to direct energy."

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple," Darryl stated firmly wishing she wouldn't go on about this crazy stuff.

"Was she found by an altar?"

"Well yes."

"Were there carvings on that altar?"

"Just do me a favor, don't follow a lead without checking with me first," Darryl offered trying to get off the subject of witches.

"Do you want to go occult shops?"

"Get to work okay?" Darryl said while noticing a petite brunette walking over to them waving a notebook, a dislike of reporters was one thing they could agree on at least.

"Jerri Burns. San Fransisco Chronicle," the woman introduced herself quickly, "you care to comment?"

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple," Angela stated deadpan.

"Well, that's the third one in three weeks," the reporter prompted expectantly but Angela merely walked off.

**[-]**

Pan glanced at the clock anxiously, he was running out of time. Reluctantly he turned attention back to Payt who was still fiddling with the uncooperative circuit tester. He had to tell him.

"I don't get it," Payt complained frustratedly giving up on it, "I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working."

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate."

"We could rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house," Payt agreed stalking through to the foyer with Pan hurriedly following.

"Phoenix's good with a wrench."

"Phoenix lives in New York."

"Not anymore," Pan blurted out and Payt stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"He left New York… He's moving back in with us."

"You have got to be kidding," Payt said darkly.

"Well I could hardly say no!" Pan protested, "it's his house too. Grams left it to all three of us."

"Yeah months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to him since!"

"Well…. _You_ haven't spoken to him."

"No I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at him."

"Of course not but he had nowhere else to go! He's lost his job, he's in debt-"

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?" Payt demanded glowering.

"A couple of days… Maybe a week… or two," Pan answered slowly and awkwardly and saw his brother's eyes cloud with disappointment and seething rage.

"Thanks for sharing," Payt spat, "when does he arrive?"

"Surprise!" Phoenix called cheerfully as the front door swung open, "I found the hide-a-key."

"Phoenix, welcome home," Pan greeted him warmly going over to hug his little brother who as usual looked unkempt and in need of a shave.

"Hello Pan."

"It's so good to see you. Isn't it Payt?" Pan said with a forced smile, glancing between the two who were eyeing each other distrustfully.

"I'm speechless," Payt stated coldly before they were distracted by the loud blast of a car horn.

"Oops," Phoenix muttered with a nervous laugh, "I forgot about the cab."

"Don't worry I'll get it," Pan offered grabbing Payt's wallet from the table.

"Pan, that's my money," Payt called after him, which he opted to ignore, just waving his hand in acknowledgement as he rushed to pay the fare.

"Thanks," Phoenix muttered, "I'll pay you back."

"Is that all you brought?" Payt said expressionlessly.

"That's all I own, and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here-"

"We're not selling Grams' house."

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoenix questioned seeming surprised.

"Look, the only reason Pan and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations."

"No history lesson needed, I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No. I'm still furious with you," Payt pointed out folding his arms crossly.

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?"

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Rebecca!"

"Whoa."

"I know that you think otherwise because that's what that slutty-uptight, lying-wino, trust-funder told you…"

Pan came back into the house and saw the conversation come to swift halt, his brother's still standing staring distrustfully at each other. His chestnut eyes darted between the silent pair and put back on his best fake smile.

"Hey, I have a great idea," he offered brightly, "why don't I make us a fabulous reunion dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Payt snapped storming off.

"I ate on the bus," Phoenix added stalking away.

"Okay," Pan muttered sighing heavily and staring at the floor, "we'll try the group hug later."

Reluctantly he headed back to the kitchen before being distracted by the photographs lining the walls, he picked up the nearest one, the most recent one of the three of them together outside of the manor. Grams had taken it, not long before she died, the three of them couldn't get further apart in the picture.

He missed her. She'd raised them after their mother had died and father had left, she'd kept the family together and taken on the task of raising three boys. She'd always wanted them to be closer, especially near her death. He wondered what she'd say if she was here right now and sadly replaced the picture, continuing on to the kitchen to get Phoenix some food, he figured his brother had to be hungry.

He fixed him up something quick along with something to drink, neatly setting it on a try to bring up to him. He stood outside the door for a moment, glancing at the thundering rain outside before knocking on the door.

"It's me!"

"Come on in," Phoenix called and he went inside, seeing his brother lazily sprawled on the bed with the TV on who grinned, "thank God! I am starving."

"Figured," Pan muttered putting the tray down on the bed and catching site of what was on TV, "hey, that's my girlfriend, Jerri. What happened?"

"Some woman got whacked."

"Whacked?" Pan repeated rolling his eyes as his brother started on the food, "Phoenix, you've been in New York way too long."

"Yeah, I should have stayed," Phoenix said solemnly, "now, why didn't you tell him I was coming back?"

"And risk him changing the locks?" Pan answered, it was partly true, "I don't think so and besides, you should have been the one to tell him not me."

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to him, especially when he's mad at me. He's always been more like a father anyway."

"That's not his fault, he practically had to sacrifice-"

"His own childhood to help raise us. Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phoenix interrupted not taking a sip of the juice.

"We're lucky he was so responsible. You and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there," Pan piped up defensively.

"Yeah well… I don't need a dad anymore, I need a brother," Phoenix admitted before there was another knock at the door, he glanced back and saw Payt holding a blanket.

"This was always the coldest room in the house," Payt stated expressionless setting down the blanket.

"Thanks," Phoenix muttered to which Payt nodded and left.

**[-]**

Darryl showed Angela to the body, the forensics people were still doing their sweep, he tried not to get in their way. Angela went straight for the body and he saw her peer at the tattoo on the victim's neck, a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside, he hoped Angela wasn't going to give him another speech on witches.

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims," Angela pointed out.

"So the murderer is killing occults."

"No, the murderer's on a witch hunt," Angela corrected him.

"Oh yeah, he's five to eight hundred years old and he lives in Salem," Darryl offered sarcastically, "look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest."

"They call them Sabbaths," Angela informed him stubbornly, "which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner, she practiced her craft alone."

"Hmm," he mused still not buying it, crazy was crazy.

"Let me ask you something Morris, do you believe in UFOs?"

"Hell no!"

"Neither do I. But do you believed that there are people out there who do believed in UFOs?"

"Yes but I think they're crazy."

"Well then why can't you believe that there are people out there who believe they are witches?"

"Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm going to start questioning you," Darryl pointing out and almost jumped as the victim's cat jumped onto the bench and meowed, Angela immediately petting her, "I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car."

Darryl turned to leave but paused to glance back at his partner, who was holding the cat without resistance and peering at the collar. He shook his head and carried on, obviously some people were just good with animals.

* * *

**_Note: _**_Just a random idea I had that what if the Charmed Ones had been male? So I decided to redo the first episode with them as men. Please don't hate me_


	2. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

**Something Wicca This Way Comes  
**

**Part 1  
**

"So when did you meet Jerri?" Phoenix questioned curiously popping some more popcorn in his mouth, the two of them sitting at the table playing with the old spirit board.

"About six months ago – right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. She was covering a story and I err… I had spilled coffee all over myself," Pan answered slowly looking slightly embarrassed, "so she handed me a napkin."

"How romantic," he prompted sarcastically.

"As a matter of face it was, the napkin had her phone number on it," Pan pointed out and Phoenix couldn't help but laugh, "stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it!" Phoenix protested as his brother stood up and grabbed the near empty bowl.

"You always used to push the pointer. More popcorn?"

"Hey, I forgot your question," Phoenix called out while his brother disappeared into the kitchen.

"I ask if Payt would have sex with anyone other than himself this year!"

"That's disgusting!" Phoenix pointed out turning back to the spirit board, "please say yes."

Phoenix had just started to sigh when to his shock the pointer moved, darting to the letter 'A' and pulling his hand with it. He blinked a few times in surprise, for a second wondering if he was imaging things.

"Pan…" he began only for the pointed to jump to 'T,' "Pan get in here!"

"What?" Pan complained returning from the kitchen while Payt came in from a different door scowling at them.

"What did you guys do now?" Payt demanded.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"The pointer on the spirit board, it moved on its own," Phoenix said while they both gave him disbelieving looks, "I'm serious, it spelled 'A' 'T'."

"Well did you push it?" Pan wondered.

"No!"

"You used to always push the pointer."

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoenix protested lightly putting his hand back onto the pointer, waiting expectantly but nothing happened. Frowning he glanced back at his brothers who started walking away and felt his hand tugged again as the pointed sprang back then returning to 'T' once more, "ah! It did it again! It moved!"

They turned back, still looking doubtful.

"It's still on the letter 'T'," Payt pointed out starting to sound irritated.

"I swear it moved," Phoenix said defensively while Payt just left, he glanced back to the board and noticed the pointer moving again, he jumped up realizing Pan was still watching, "there. Look. You saw that right?"

"I think so, yeah," Pan agreed.

"I told you I wasn't touching it," Phoenix stated triumphantly as the pointer began moving yet again.

"Payt, can you come in here for a sec?"

"Now what?" Payt demanded returning while Phoenix scrawled down the letters on the nearest paper which happened to be the back of an envelope.

"I think it's trying to tell us something," Phoenix announced showing them the envelope, "Attic."

No sooner had he spoken there was a tremendous clap of thunder and the power died sending them into darkness, Phoenix jumped despite himself but was no less deterred. He was going to look in that attic.

He hurried to get a flashlight from the kitchen, scrambling through the draws mostly by feel and the occasional flash of lightning to guide him. He could hear his brother's argument from the foyer.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Payt was saying, "we're perfectly safe here."

"Don't say that, in horror movies the person who says that is always the next to die!"

"What are you a teenage girl? You can't go running to Jerri's because of a stupid spirit board! What will she think of you?"

"Well then I'll… I'll just wait in a cab until I think of something to tell her," Pan babbled nervously.

"That'll be cheap."

"Payt, I saw that pointer move!"

"No! Look, what you saw was Phoenix's fingers pushing the pointer," Payt insisted and Phoenix couldn't help the bubble of anger he felt at still not being believed as he finally grabbed a working flashlight, "there's nothing in the attic, he's playing a joke on you."

"You don't know that! We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open… Great, now the phone doesn't work!"

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement," Payt continued as Phoenix headed to the stairs.

"What?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Payt explained as Phoenix reached the stairs, sparing a glance for his brothers.

"Phoenix will go with you to the basement, won't you Phoenix?" Pan begged pleadingly but Phoenix had already made up his mind besides he didn't like the basement.

"Nope. I'm going to the attic."

"No you're not!" Payt commanded.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoenix announced daring Payt to challenge him but the older man simply stalked into another room as he climbed up the stairs.

"Payt, wait!" Pan called following their brother.

Phoenix ignored them and continued upstairs, finally reaching the final flight of stairs leading to the door. Without hesitation he ran up to it and grabbed the handle, finding it locked, he tried a few more times more forcefully but it still wouldn't budge. It always worked in the movies. He gave it one last effort by kicking the door and instantly regretted it, painfully stupid thing to try barefooted.

Cursing silently he started back down the stairs only to hear a loud, slow creek. Hesitantly he turned back to see the door opening, triumphantly but cautiously he entered the attic. Shining the flashlight briefly across all the old junk before he was drawn to a trunk, bathing in light.

He walked over to it and shoved it open, seeing a large, thick and extremely dusty book. Curiously he picked it up and blew off the dust off, marvelling at the odd symbol on the front. He sat down and opened it.

"_The Book of Shadows_," he read the title a loud and turned the page, "

_Here now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_Bring your powers to we siblings three_

_We want the power_

_Give us the power._"

"What are you doing?" Payt demanded and Phoenix spun around to see his brothers entering the attic.

"Uh… reading… an incantation. It was in this _Book of Shadows_, " he answered slowly, "I found it in that trunk."

"How'd you get in here?" Pan wondered.

"The door… opened."

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What incantation?"

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh… timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now – midnight on a full moon – is the most powerful time."

"This? Do what?" Pan questioned nervously while Payt snatched _the Book_ from him and began glancing through it.

"Receive out powers."

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

"No, he included all of us," Payt pointed out reading from _the Book_, "_Bring your powers to we siblings three_. It's a book of witchcraft."

"Let me see that!" Pan snapped taking.

Payt snorted with disapproval and just started walking away, Phoenix and Pan hurrying after him.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft," Payt began ranting, "it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who found the spirit board!"

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer!"

"It doesn't matter!" Pan interjected, "nothing happened, right Phoenix? When you did the incantation?"

"Well my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup, how should I know?"

"Well everything looks the same."

"You're right," Phoenix reluctantly agreed glancing around the house, not sure what he was expecting but it didn't look different.

"This house still needs work," Payt complained.

"Everything feels the same so nothing's changed."


	3. Part 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

**Something Wicca This Way Comes  
**

**Part 2  
**

Pan came outside drinking in the morning sunshine, in stark contrast to the thunderstorm and downpour from last night. He was mildly surprised to see Phoenix sitting on the stone steps sipping coffee, dropping down to sit beside him.

"You're up early."

"I never went to sleep," Phoenix pointed out.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" he questioned sarcastically, "or whatever male witches do."

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop… And I never actually used it."

"So what were you doing then?"

"Reading. Is Payt around?"

"He went to work early," Pan answered feeling nervous again, "reading aloud?"

"No," Phoenix laughed, "you know according to the _Book of Shadows_ one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Pan pointed out standing up, not really wanting to know and needing to get to the interview.

"I'm serious," Phoenix insisted jumping up and following him to his car, "she practiced powers, three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three siblings, brothers. Now these brothers would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those brothers."

"Look," Pan sighed getting into the car, "I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we're not witches and we do not have special powers. Besides Grams wasn't a witch and as far as know neither was Mom, or Dad for that matter. So take that."

"We're the protectors of the innocent," Phoenix continued as Pan started to drive off, "we're known as the Charmed Ones!"

**[-]**

"There's been a change of plan," Rebecca announced and Payt forced himself to face his ex-fiancée, strongly doubting it was good news by the delighted expression on her pretty face.

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?"

"The extra that you helped raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest," she explained brightly, "the Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

"Well… that's terrific."

"It is. Which is why the board wants someone a little more… qualified to handle the collection from now on," Rebecca explained curtly, "you look surprised."

"I don't know why. I'm furious," he snapped, "not only have I been on this project since its inception but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition! You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?"

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors now, could I?" Rebecca asked with a little smirk, "but I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you."

"Did you sleep with them too?"

"Why? Are you jealous Mr Halliwell?"

"Mr Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first name basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I took back my engagement ring, Rebecca?"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other, want to guess which one that was?"

"Bitch!" Payt cursed turning on his heels.

"Payt, wait," Rebecca called and for a moment he paused, "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Angrily he stalked away obliviously.

**[-]**

Pan scanned his mind frantically for anything he had left to do for his recipe, everything had gone according to plan this time, he just needed to add the port. Swallowing nervously he poured the port into a measuring cup, just as the French chef returned.

"Your time is up. Let's see," Chef Moore announced grandly studying the index card, "roast pork with gratin of fennel and penn with a port giblet sauce."

"Err… Cher Moore…"

"What?" the Chef demanded moodily.

"Uh, the port-"

"Yes without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's maganize," he interrupted, "puh!"

"But I didn't have time for-"

"Ah-ah!" he interrupted once more silencing Pan who felt his heart racing in panic and the Chef put some on his fork and went to eat it.

"B-But, but…" Pan stuttered waving his hands frantically and the other man froze, "Chef Moore? Hello?"

He waved his hands in front of the chef's face but he remained in the same position, unmoving, unblinking, Pan wasn't even sure if he was breathing. It was unbelieveable but…

He bit his lip nervously and wondered if he was a bad person for taking advantage of the situation as he filled a baster with some port and dribbled it onto the Chef's forkful. Pan tried not to jump as the Chef sprang back to life and resumed putting the food in his mouth like nothing had happened.

"Mmmm… this is very good," Chef Moore muttered and Pan felt a smile creeping onto his fact, "c'est magnifique."

**[-]**

"It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations, not only have I been with this project since its inception but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit," Rebecca lied proudly into the receiver spinning around in her chair to notice Payt, "Payt…"

"I quit."

"I'm going to have to call you back," Rebecca said quickly on the phone, hanging up in panic to turn her attention to Payt, "think about this, Payt."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss… What's to think about?"

"Your future! Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice you can kiss any references-"

"Don't threaten me, Rebecca," Payt interrupted in a dangerously calm tone.

"You know me. Had to try," Rebecca said with a nervous laugh, "you're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor."

"Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place," she explained, "think about it, Payt. I'm here for you, not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me."

"Well, I'm not worried," Payt said sounded like he meant it, "I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

"You're gonna regret this," Rebecca spat threateningly.

"Oh I don't think so," Payt offered cheerfully, "I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done but this definitely tops that. Goodbye Rebecca."

With that he turned and walked away from her, she was speechless, struggling to think of something to say.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your briefcase!" she called after him awkwardly,

She saw him pause momentarily and squeeze his hands before carrying on. She felt her necklace tightening around her neck, cutting off her airway, panicked she scrambled for some scissors and was forced to cut the thing off.

"What the hell was that?" she asked of no one in particular rubbing her neck and then gasped in horror, "that necklace cost $5,000!"

**[-]**

Pan hopped nervously from one foot to the other, silently willing his brother to be home. Just because he had got the job didn't make how he had gotten it any less surreal and terrifying.

"Phoenix, answer the phone, come on pick up, pick up," he begged just before it cut to answer phone. Irritably he hung it up and shuffled out of the booth, nearly jumping as he noticed his girlfriend standing their, "oh God Jerri, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Jerri apologized innocently, tilting her head to one side and giving him a smile.

"Yeah, now I am," he stated encircling his arms around her and giving her a peck on the cheek, "what are you doing here though?"

"Well… I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on the new job."

"You always surprise me," Pan pointed out with a curious laugh, "how did you know?"

"You prepared your specialty, and anyone who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are."

"I get so turned on when you talk about food."

"Hamburgers, pizza… cookies," Jerri invented grinning as she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her passionately.

**[-]**

Phoenix rubbed his eyes and closed _the Book, _finally allowing himself to yawn. It was really was fascinating but at the same time he was wanted some action, he wanted to see what power he had.

Curiously he glanced at the TV remote, willing it to move but it remained motionless on the bedside table. Nothing. He turned to face it and crossed his legs, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, focusing on nothing but moving the remote. Still nothing.

"Move," he commanded waving his hands at the useless thing in frustration to no avail, sighing he snatched it up and flicked on the TV to some game show, "let's try see the future, the answer will be…?"

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, trying to see into the future to know the answers beforehand. After ten futile minutes he realized he glanced at the clock and tried to will time to a halt which again did nothing, he sighed frustratedly and lie back on the bed.

"This is hopeless, I don't know what I'm doing," Phoenix said aloud and frowned, "and now I'm talking to myself. Great. I need some fresh air."

On that thought he pulled on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and went to grab his bike. It felt weird to be cycling through San Francisco once more, sunlight streaming down from the golden orb in the brilliant blue sky, it felt odd to be back but still weirdly comfortable. New York had never really felt like home.

He rounded the bend and came out onto a straight bit of road, without warning he was suddenly seeing something else. He could see teenagers on rollerblades, skating right into the path of a car, crashing into them. Then it was over.

He tried to blink away the wooziness clogging his mind and steady the bike, considering himself lucky to not have fallen off. Breathing quickly he barely had time to digest what had happened before he noticed the two boys he'd just seen, rollerblading along unscathed and the car was approaching.

"NO! Wait!" he cried out riding in front of the boys, skidding and falling off his bike but it stopped them, the car honked and drove on without hitting anyone, "whoa."

**[-]**

Payt sighed worriedly, hoping Phoenix hadn't got himself too badly hurt, he may not be on the best terms with his youngest brother at that point but it didn't mean he wanted anything bad to happen to him. He walked over to the reception desk, not paying much attention to the woman beside him.

"Hi," he said to the receptionist, "um… I'm looking for my brother, Phoenix Halliwell?"

"One second please," the receptionist offered holding up a hand and turning to the other person, "what's the name again?"

"Inspector Angela Trudeau. Homicide," the woman informed her bluntly and Payt had to do a double take, "Dr Gordon's expecting me."

"Angie?" he wondered hardly daring to believe his luck at running into his high school sweetheart after all this time while the nurse began checking her computer.

"Payt?" the Inspector asked turning to him with a smile creeping onto her face, "I don't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm… good. How are you?"

"Fine. Just can't believe I'm running into you," Angela told him with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoenix. He had some kind of accident."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Payt brushed it off, "um… what are you doing here?"

"Murder investigation," Angela stated bluntly and he nodded awkwardly, struggling to think of something that didn't make him sound stupid.

"Your brother's still in x-ray so it'll be a few minutes," the nurse informed him breaking the uncomfortable silence before turning to Angela, "Dr Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you," the two said almost in unison turning away from the desk.

"Well… it's good seeing you, Payt," Angela announced offering her hand for him to take.

"Yeah… you too, Angie. Take care," he said in agreement shaking her hand before she smiled once more, that smile that always seemed to make his heart stop and slowly turned and walked away, not again, "you know Phoenix's busy, Dr Gordon's busy… Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sure," Angela agreed turning back to him brightly and heading towards the coffee machine.

"So you're an Inspector now?" Payt commented taking out his wallet to buy the coffee.

"What can I say?" she sighed, "in any other city I'd be called detective."

"Inspector's classier."

"Liking it better already," she laughed as he handed her coffee.

"Your dad must be so proud," Payt pointed out sipping his own rather distasteful cup of coffee.

"Third generation. You bet he's happy," she told him proudly, "how about you? Taking the world by storm?"

"Well… I'm living back at Grams' house and as of an hour ago looking for work," he informed her realizing how pathetic that had to sound.

"Oh."

"I heard you moved to Portland?" he asked to change the subject.

"I'm back," she said as if it were obvious, stupid question, "you uh… still seeing Rebecca?"

"How did you know about her?" he wondered suspiciously and the detective seemed to pause to think of an answer.

"I… know people."

"You were checking up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?"

"Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective," she pointed out and he just smiled and drank his bad coffee.

**[-]**

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones?" Payt repeated dubiously, "Phoenix this is insane. This is a whole new level of insane."

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today?" Phoenix asked and Payt had to suppress the desire to roll his eyes, "you didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Rebecca took an exhibit away from me. All right look, Phoenix, I know that you _think_ you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-"

"Since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" Phoenix ranted angrily to which Payt sighed, "even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me? _Brother?"_

"Phoenix, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?"

No sooner had he spoken then the cream moved across the table to him, he tilted his head in surprise and watched as the cream filled up his cup of coffee. He blinked a few times but the cream was still there, scarcely believing he had done that, he had done that with his mind alone.

"Really?" Phoenix added sounding triumphant, "that looked pretty special to me."

"Oh my god. So… um… I can move things with my mind?"

"With how much you hold inside, Payt, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

"I don't believe it."

"This must mean that Pan can freeze time," Phoenix mused but Payt wasn't really listening, he reached for the nearest shot of tequila and downed it, "hey are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Payt snapped, "you turned me into witch."

"You were born one! We all were, and I think we better start to deal with it."

Payt shot his brother a dark look before standing and stalking purposely out of the building; he needed to breathe. He made into the fresh afternoon air and took a deep breath to try clear his head, he could already feel a headache coming on. He headed down the sidewalk and Phoenix finally rushed to keep up with him.

"Payt?"

"Is there anything else I should know?" Payt questioned bitterly.

"When I was looking through the _Book of Shadows_ I saw these wood carvings," Phoenix began, "they looked like something out of a Bosch painting, all these terrifying images of three people battle different incarnations of evil."

"Evil fight evil, that's a twist."

"Actually a witch can be either good or evil," Phoenix continued excitedly and Payt did find himself somewhat relieved by this not that he'd admit it, "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede, 'an it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch, or a warlock, has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers… Unfortunately they look regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere."

"And this has what to do with us?"

"Well in the first wood carving they were in the slumber. But in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore."

"Great."

* * *

_**Note:** Thank you to TaylorpRatliff93 and CharmedManic for reviewing, glad you're liking this so far! And message me about the RPG thing. Also added scene breaks because I realized they were vanishing on the posted chapter, hope this makes it easier to read!  
_


	4. Part 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

**Something Wicca This Way Comes  
**

**Part 3  
**

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Pan finally brought up the courage to ask, barely able to tear his eyes away from the box of fortune cookies.

"Sure," Jerri said cheerfully, "its called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?"

"Err… forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy," he answered nervously handing her a cookie to change the subject, "now open your fortune cookie."

"Okay," Jerri smiled seductively, breaking it open and reading the bit of paper, "soon you will be on top."

"It doesn't say that!"

"Yes it does!"

"Let me see that," Pan complained but with a smirk, snatching the bit of paper from his girlfriend and reading it.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world," Pan corrected her to which she laughed.

"I liked my one better," Jerri pointed out before turning to the cab driver, "can you make a left on 7th please."

"You got it," came the gruff voice from the front seat and Pan found himself scowling, that wasn't near her place or even his.

"Hey, I thought we were going to your place?" he wondered aloud.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I want to show you the old Bowing building," Jerri told him with a quick peck on his lips, "the view of the Bay bridge is amazing."

**[-]**

Phoenix was humming to himself as they made their way into the pharmacy, cheerfully ringing the bell for assistance, still excited about being a witch with powers, real powers. He drummed on the counter for amusement while they waited until a cold death glare from Payt stopped him.

"I'll be right back with your prescription," the old pharmacist told him finally.

"Take your time," Phoenix waved him off seeing no rush.

"Excuse me," Payt interrupted before the man could get the medicine, "where do you keep the aspirin?"

"Aisle three."

"You know Chamomile tea works great for headaches?" Phoenix prompted while his brother nodded politely and they wandered up the aisle.

"Not for this one it won't," Payt commented bitterly, looking around for the aspirin.

"You know I'm not afraid of out powers," Phoenix told him truthfully, "I mean everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, they inherit money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what _normal_ people inherit."

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?"

"I want to be normal! I want my life to be… you know… isn't this aisle three?"

"Well… we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny," Phoenix pointed out, not that his brother seemed to be listening.

"Do you see any aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea."

"Look!" Payt yelled, "I have just found that I'm apparently a witch, that my brothers are witches and we have powers that will supposedly unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me, Phoenix, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now!"

"Then move your headache out of your mind," Phoenix pointed out which earned him another glare from his brother while a bottle of aspirin jumped off the shelf which Payt hurriedly caught, it made him realize something, "you more things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous! I thought you landed on your arm not your head," Payt snapped continuing to glare disbelievingly.

"You don't believe me," Phoenix repeated wondering why he was surprised.

"Of course I don't believe you!"

"Reb-ecc-a," Phoenix taunted and a few more bottles flew off the shelf, "now let's talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Phoenix," Payt snarled, his eyes becoming orbs of ice, some things never changed.

"Nope. He's moved from New York but he's very much alive."

"He isn't to me! He died the day he left our mom."

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad," Phoenix continued and a second later the entire contents of the row flung off the shelves and crashed onto the floor all around them, "feel better?"

"Lots," Payt admitted sounding slightly surprised as he glanced around at what his powers were capable of.

"The _Book of Shadows_ said our powers would grow," Phoenix pointed out.

"Grow to what?" Payt questioned and Phoenix just shrugged as they laughed together for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

**[-]**

"Well here we are," Jerri announced cheerfully as they climbed out of the cab.

Pan finished handing the driver the fare and turned around to find himself greeted with an eyesore, a dilapidated wreck that looked like it had been abandoned for decades. Eerily stand-alone, a mixture of shattered and boarded up windows, it looked like the setting for a horror movie. Pan hated horror movies.

"I don't care how amazing the view is, I'm not going in there."

"What are you afraid?" Jerri taunted taking his hands and looking at him with saucers for eyes, "I've been here lots of times alone, its perfectly safe."

"Hmmm."

"And if anything big, bad and scary comes I'll have you to protect me," she continued with a seductive smile and ran her fingers on his chest, he couldn't help but smile back, "come on. I have a surprise inside."

"Oh alright," Pan agreed kissing her gently before she pulled him inside and into a nearby elevator, pressing the button it impressively started to rise.

"You are going to love this," Jerri told him cheerfully, "I bet you tell Payt and Phoenix the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoenix came home," Pan said slowly and worriedly.

"Oops," Jerri sighed pulling out a knife.

"What… What is that?"

"It's your surprise," Jerri told him flourishing the knife as she smiled a twisted smile, "surprise!"

"Jerri stop it, you're freaking me out," Pan said nervously but she continued waving the knife before his eyes, "damn it I'm serious!"

"So am I! You see I've waited six months for this. Six whole months," she informed him darkly, "ever since good old Grams went to the hospital. I've known for quite some time that the moment the old witch croaked, that all of your powers would be released, powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoenix to return."

"You're not…"

"Human? No, quite the opposite. I'm a warlock."

"It was you wasn't it? You killed those women," Pan tried to say calmly, forcing himself not to panic as the reality of his situation dawned on him.

"Not women, witches!"

"Why?"

"It was the only way to get their powers of course," Jerri said cheerfully raising her hand while flames shot out of her fingertips, her face becoming distorted and twisted, "_and now I want yours._"

She lunged at him with the knife and he screamed in panic, putting up his hands and everything stopped. The elevator came to a shuddering halt and Jerri remained frozen in place, like Chef Moore from earlier.

"Okay," Pan muttered taking a deep breath, "think, stay calm. Gotta get outta here. Okay. Okay."

Noticing the elevator had left a gap when it stopped he started to climb onto the next floor, he had just considered that maybe he wouldn't die when Jerri must have unfrozen and grabbed his leg. To his horror she dragged him back with inhuman strength, panicking he clawed for anything and grabbed a wooden bar, swinging it backwards so it collided with her head.

Instantly he felt his leg free and scrambled to get onto the next floor, only turning back to glance at her once he was safely on the level. Despite himself he felt a slight surge of guilt for hitting a woman, even if it was an evil supernatural woman who wanted to kill him. He glanced back and saw she was unconscious rather than dead, he saw her eye twitch and bolted in panic.

**[-]**

They made it back to the manor and Phoenix found himself somewhat disappointed that Pan wasn't yet home, he had been hoping to ask his brother about his day and power. After seeing what Payt could do, he was curious to what stopping time was like. He glanced at the phone and saw there was one new message, excited it might be Pan he pressed the play button.

"_Payt, it's Rebecca. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye,_" the arrogant stuck up voice came across the line and Phoenix suppressed the urge to snort in disapproval as Payt came back in holding a cat.

"Pan's definitely not home. Unless he's turned into a cat anyway."

"How'd the cat get in?"

"I don't know," Payt shrugged not aiding his curiosity as he put the cat down, "someone must have left the window open. Did Pan leave a message?"

"She's probably out with Jerri," Phoenix pointed out and shifted awkwardly, "Rebecca called."

"Yeah. I heard," Payt said quietly and they were spared more awkwardness by the front door opening and Pan rushing in.

"Payt?" Pan called and they went over to greet him, Phoenix scowled seeing how shaken his brother was as he locked the door.

"Pan?"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Payt demanded as protectively as ever.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time," Pan ranted before turning to him, "Phoenix in the _Book of Shadows_, did it say how to get rid of a…"

"Warlock?" Phoenix guessed and his brother's face said it all.

"Oh my God."

**[-]**

Jerri opened her eyes and clicked her neck, surveying the empty elevator. He was gone. Irritably she grabbed the knife and stood up, even more determined than ever to get the Charmed Ones powers, that freezing thing could come in useful. And she was going to enjoy killing him too for messing with her plans, she smiled and started to run.

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch."

* * *

_**Note:** Thanks to BaDWolF89 (I'm glad it works out, I thought it would be odd too but still fun to write), TaylorpRatliff93 (I'm glad you're enjoying it! Although there's only part 4 to go) and CharmedManic (didn't realize I had done that, think they're enabled now) for reviewing  
_


	5. Part 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun_

* * *

**Something Wicca This Way Comes**

**Part 4  
**

"Well I'm calling the cops," Payt announced taking charge and grabbing the receiver, he had to do something to protect his brothers.

"And tell them what?" Pan yelled panicked, "that we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if they did come they'd be no match for Jerri and we'd be next."

Payt scowled at his younger brother realizing he was annoyingly right, when he put it like that it did sound like a stupid idea, it did sound crazy. He didn't want Angela to think that he was crazy. He blinked in confusion at the thought, now was not the time to be thinking of her. He shoved the thought aside and put the phone back down as he heard Phoenix's frantic footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"I found the answer," Phoenix announced still looking worried, "come on."

They followed their brother quickly upstairs to the attic where he showed them what he'd found in the _Book of Shadows_, Payt couldn't help but feel a spark of doubt but then he was so desperate he was ready to try just about anything. His brothers both looked at him expectantly, looking for approval.

He sighed heavily and reluctantly nodded, they didn't have much of a choice and they were running out of time. They rushed to get it ready, finding the witch supplies in the trunk to get it ready. An abandoned low table from the corner served them well to set it up while they placed the candles around them. As they sat around pot, he couldn't help but be struck by feeling that this was… right.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle," Payt announced as they were ready.

"Wait," Pan offered looking worried, "I only count eight."

"Oh you forgot this one," Phoenix pointed out holding up the birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?"

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright," Payt interrupted trying to keep his brothers on target, "we need the poppet."

"Got it," Pan said as Phoenix lit the birthday candle and tossed it into the pot.

"Right, we're set," Payt offered scarcely believing he was saying these words, "get ready to cast the spell."

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger," Pan swallowed nervously placing the crimson rose over the poppet, "_your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be Jerri, and go away forever_," he said the incantation and pressed the thorn into the poppet's chest before dropping it into the pot, "okay. The spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works."

They all watched as the poppet burned, jumped at the small explosion as it caught fire. Payt just stared into it, willing it to work; he hoped Jerri was hurting good for what she'd done. He glanced at his brothers, Pan's face looked calm but his chestnut eyes betrayed his sadness while Phoenix looked somewhere between worried and excited.

Payt sighed and started to clean up the things, putting out the candles while Phoenix grabbed the pot and instantly gasped as his eyes snapped shut. He frowned in confusion before his brother opened his eyes with a look of panic.

"Wait! It didn't work," Phoenix burst out.

"What?" Pan wondered not catching on.

"The spell, it didn't work."

"How do you know?" Payt questioned cautiously, he'd hoped it had worked, explosions tended to imply things worked.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash… I saw Jerri."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?"

"He's on his way here."

Almost in unison they bolted down the stairs, he knew she'd know where to look for them at home so if they went out of town until they could find a way to deal with her it seemed like a good plan to him. Just get in the car and drive.

They reached the front door and Payt yanked it open to his horror finding Jerri standing there, he heard his brothers scream behind him while she merely smiled seemingly oblivious to her rather mangled appearance.

"Hello gentlemen," Jerri greeted them warmly holding the knife threateningly.

They backed away slowly and Payt made sure he was standing in front of his brothers, even stretching out his arms to cover them more. He wasn't going to let any psycho warlock bitch from hell harm his brothers, if she wanted them she could climb over his dead body. Anger fuelled his powers and he flung his head throwing her backwards into the wall.

"Pan, Phoenix, get out of here now!" he commanded and they instantly ran up the stairs, he'd been hoping they'd run to the kitchen and out the back door but at least they were away.

"Cool parlor trick, you bastard. Always were the tough one weren't you Payt?" Jerri congratulated him while Payt flung him back against the wall more forcefully before racing up the stairs after his brothers.

"Phoenix, you're right, our powers are growing," Payt told his brothers as he joined them in the attic and closed the door behind him.

"Put as many things against the door as you can," Pan offered seemingly trying not to look panicked.

Payt nodded in approval as they dragged a nearby dressed in front of the door, he scanned around and grabbed a chair putting it on top. He hoped it was worth something against Jerri, they were trapped here either way.

"Take me now Payt. My powers are stronger than yours," Jerri taunted from the other side of the door and laughed cruelly, "do you really think a _chair _will stop me?"

Payt swallowed nervously and watched as the chair slid off the door, flying off and crashing into the wall. He flinched. This wasn't good.

"Do you really think a _dresser _will stop me?" Jerri continued mockingly as the dresser pulled itself out of the way of the door before laughing again, "have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, absolutely nothing can keep Us away."

"What do we do?" Pan wondered looked afraid. "we're trapped."

Before he could open his mouth to say anything the door exploded, quite literally and he cried out in surprise. Jerri was revealed standing in the center with a twisted grin brandishing the knife, laughing manically like the deranged… Thing she was.

"Come on, we'll face him together," Payt told them standing protectively in front of his brothers once more as he tried to rally their spirits… spirits? It sparked a thought, another long shot but his only shot, "do you remember the spirit board?"

"The inscription on the back," Pan offered and he was glad they remembered.

"The power of three will set us free," he said taking his brothers' hands as a circle of fire sprang up around them, "come on, we gotta say it together."

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free," the trio chanted in unison over and over as a strong wind billowed around them, they kept going and he never took his eyes from Jerri's face.

"I am not the only one!" Jerri called madly over the roar of the wind, "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are Hell on this Earth!"

As she said that she flung her arms up into the air and exploded into nothingness. Payt blinked to make sure he wasn't imaging it, but she – _it _was gone. He smiled inside, vanquishing evil certainly felt right.

"The power of three," he said one last time.

**[-]**

The sun was shining once more, it was a good day. Payt was feeling cheerful and much more at ease with his heritage. He went outside to grab the paper, being distracted by Angela who to his surprise was walking over to him holding a paper and a cup of coffee. It really was a good day.

"Good morning!" Angela greeted him brightly.

"Hey, this is a surprise," Payt offered lamely, it had sounded better in his head.

"I've been thinking a lot about that bad cup of coffee you bought me," she told him smiling, "I want to make it up to you."

"So… you brought me a good cup of coffee?" he guessed returning her smile.

"Oh this? No this is mine. I err… I just wanted to ask you out to dinner."

"You're asking me out to dinner?"

"This is the twentieth century Payt," she offered with a slight laugh, "unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Oh you know, having too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame…"

"Hmmm," he started to say, he saw the hope in her eyes and felt it in his heart but his mind reminded him of his new destiny, "good point, better not."

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" Angela offered before realizing he was serious, "you're hesitating."

"Yeah… but it's not what you think," he said quickly desperately hoping witches were allowed to date, "it's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?"

"If you'd really prefer it the more traditional way," she laughed slightly handing him her card, "take care Payt."

"Bye Angie," he offered watching her walk back to her car, pausing briefly to look at them with a curious expression while he heard his brother's footsteps behind him.

"It's Angie," Phoenix was saying as they stopped beside him, "I told you I heard a woman's voice."

"What did she want?" Pan asked and Payt noticed them holding that cat again.

"She asked me out."

"And you said…?"

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date," he answered honestly and curiously, "I mean, do witches date?"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best girls," Pan told him with a slight laugh.

"You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now," he said slightly defensively, it was a serious life changing thing.

"Well at least our lives won't be boring," Phoenix offered cheerfully.

"But they'll never be the same."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"No. But it could be a big problem."

"Payt's right," Pan added sounding worried "what are we gonna do?"

"What can't we do?" Phoenix told him still unfazed as they started to walk back up to the house.

"We are going be careful, we are going to be wise and we are going to stick together," Payt told them firmly.

"This should be interesting," Pan smirked as they went inside.

Payt paused however, looking back at the door as an idea played in his mind. He smiled and squinted, willing it to close. Immediately it creaked to life and shut itself behind him. It would be interesting.

* * *

**_Note: _**_Okay so final part, sorry it took so long, been a rough month, had little cousins staying... little kids are exhausting. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted. And to ChrisHalliwell for reviewing last (I know, I did try keep it close to the dialogue but also have a different spin on it and get inside their heads a bit... sorry if I didn't pull it off, I tried. Did consider that actually but I'm not keen on writing things too far in the future and it is a fanfiction so I wanted the real characters, does that make sense?) Hope someone liked it! Was fun to write regardless  
_


	6. Author's Note

_**Note:** So... Was originally just kinda intending to do this just as oneshot to see what it was like with them as brothers but as I was doing it I was thinking of it more in depth than when I started it, how their gender would affect other episodes and things, such as how the Warren line was always predicted to be women, remember Grams' initial shock and horror at Wyatt being a boy? (She did get over it though, which is why I believe she would have accepted Patty's sons too especially after raising them alone)  
_

_So I'm leaning more towards continuing the series with them as men if anyone would be interested in reading it, although rather than keeping it as close to the original as possible like I have done here, alter it more drastically especially as it progresses (have ideas about Payt/Prue's "death" and Cole (female Cole wouldn't be called Christen sorry, too similar to Chris, Cora was/is my working name for Cole as it was popular in the 1800s when s/he was born) some other things and characters (not gonna go into everything) also the Avatars who I loved as a storyline but should have been more badass) Although either way I am trying to keep people with their actual genders (notice Darryl was still Darryl) generally only their love interests (such as Andy/Angie and Leo) would be effected.  
_

_So what do you think? Anyone interested?  
_


	7. Names

**Note:** Okay since some people are curious these are their working names (I call them that in case I change my mind, for example was gonna call Piper "Pip" originally which is nickname for Philip which is my dad's name so I wasn't keen on using it so then after I started to write it I found Pan and liked that much better) so here are their names:

**The Charmed Ones:**

**_Prue - Payton "Payt" Halliwell_  
**

**_Piper - Panos "Pan" Halliwell  
_**

**_Phoebe - Phoenix Halliwell  
_**

**_Paige - Paden Matthews  
_**

**Others:**

_Jeremy - Jerri Burns_**  
**

_Roger - Rebecca  
_

**_Andy - Angela "Angie" Trudeau_  
**

**_Leo - Leanora "Lee" (or maybe "Leah") Wyatt  
_**

_Dan - Danielle "Dana" Gordon  
_

_Jenny - Jake Gordon  
_

_Jack - Julie Sheridan  
_

**_Cole - Cora Turner  
_**

_Glen (I forget his last name) - Gwen_**_  
_**

There's the names I've changed already, their more important love interests of the first 4 seasons (haven't decided what to do about Wyatt, Chris and the other children yet so that's why I stopped there for now on my name altering). The ones that appear for only one episode I've just ignored and will change as I come to them unless I've forgotten anyone who I will change as I need to. Am open to suggestions.

UPDATE: Added Roger/Rebecca, thank you Guest for point that out!


End file.
